Uma Outra Menininha Parte III  A Transição de Um
by Noah Black
Summary: Para Sirius, Noah jamais cresceria seria sempre aquele ser infantil e divertido que não sofreria as conseqüências por ser uma Black. Mas ele não tinha certezas disso quando uma boneca de pano encardido lhe fazia lembrar da pequena, antes de ir embora.
1. Trailer

**Uma outra menininha existiu**

_- Noah?! – Estava surpreso ao vê-la ali. _

_- Eu preciso da sua ajuda, Six! _

**e deixou saudades. **

_Talvez estivesse receoso de esquecer a pessoa a quem pertencera um dia_

**Por um sentimento que ele desconhecia, ela foi embora. **

_- Sinceramente, Six, você não pode julgar meus atos._

_- Acho que a minha experiência diz exatamente o contrário..._

_- A sua experiência foi egocêntrica. A minha é empática._

**Sirius acreditava que ela era criança demais para entender do mundo. **

_- Mas funcionou assim para você._

_- Ah é?! Não sei se percebeu, menina, mas meu nome não está mais da tapeçaria. _

**Mas estava errado. **

_- Mas está livre para pensar e agir como quiser. _

**Muitas vezes se perguntava se ela era uma criança mesmo,**

_- Não vamos voltar a falar sobre isso._

_- Claro que não. Você não tem argumentos bons o bastante para dissuadir-me. _

**e se era possível alguém ser tão especial mesmo sendo pequena... **

_(...)Teria ainda esperança de que ela batesse a sua porta e dissesse que apenas queria atenção do primo?_

_Por que não?! A idéia de voltar a vê-la agradava-lhe os ânimos. Olhou para a porta. E se aquilo simplesmente acontecesse agora?_

_Riu com a possibilidade e, em seguida, sentiu-se envergonhado(...)_

**... e por que sonhos perfeitos não duram para sempre.**

_Aquele som, em particular, viria a se repetir várias vezes em sua mente, como momento de transição entre uma crença e uma verdade._

_Ela retornou os pés inteiros ao chão e saiu._

**Uma criança importante, infantil e com pensamentos diferentes dos seus.**

**Seu nome era um mantra para as noites e que se perguntava por onde estaria.**

_- Noah_

_**Uma Outra Menininha – a transição de um ser.  
Por Noah Black**_


	2. Chapter 1

Cambaleou um pouco, errou inúmeras vezes a fechadura da porta, mas conseguiu entrar. Arrancou do corpo o casaco pesado que cheirava à boemia e jogou-o sobre o sofá; descalçou os sapatos, largando-os de qualquer jeito no tapete um pouco sujo,e, assim, despindo-se no meio do caminho, chegou ao quarto.  
O cômodo estava exatamente como o deixara: bagunçado. Várias roupas fora do armário, penduradas em cadeiras, espreguiçadeira - ou apenas esquecidas, amarrotas, no chão.  
Com certa dificuldade, chegou ao seu destino: a cama. Despencou sobre essa e sentiu o tecido gelado da coberta. Respirou fundo e fechou os olhos; estava em casa, enfim. Esticou os braços para as laterais, sentindo toda a extensão no colchão, e, depois, passou as mãos sobre os travesseiros para apenas se certificar de que esses também estavam frios.  
E então sentiu.  
Um pequeno volume de pano que ele bem se lembrava estar um pouco encardido. Segurou o objeto entre os dedos e trouxe-o para frente de seus olhos.  
Uma bonequinha de pano cujo olho esquerdo estava pendurado por uma fina linha. Sorriu. Queria guardá-la dentro de uma caixa lá no armário da dispensa, mas não o fazia.  
Talvez estivesse receoso de esquecer a pessoa a quem pertencera um dia.

_- Noah?! – Estava surpreso ao vê-la ali.  
- Eu preciso da sua ajuda, Six!  
Via a garotinha arfar em desespero após fechar a porta maquinalmente. Mantinhas as costas eretas e as mãos postas para trás. Os olhos azuis grandes, pedindo por conforto.  
- O que aconteceu?! – Largou o livro sobre a cama e caminhou até ela. Abaixou-se para olhá-la nos olhos.  
- A mamãe descobriu tudo!  
As palavras não saíram de sua boca assim, como se já as tivesse posto em ordem segundos antes de adentrar ao quarto. Pularam da garganta aos poucos, em sussurros, enquanto o corpo sofria espasmos.  
- O que você está tentando me dizer, Noah?  
A menina engoliu seco e encostou a cabeça sobre o ombro dele. Sirius sentia o coração da pequena pulsar loucamente e seu corpo tremer como se ali fizesse frio. Ainda era natal, ainda nevava lá fora, mas não dentro de seu quarto.  
O já homem cingiu a figura pueril e acariciou os cabelos. Pôde sentir os braços miúdos envolvê-lo devagar, apertando as costas; ouvia a respiração inconstante e a percebia sobre o ombro. Sentiu medo.  
- Noah – queria fazê-la olhá-lo nos olhos, mas ele mesmo não tinha coragem. – O que aconteceu?  
As mãos pequenas desceram pelas costas dele e, aos poucos, desgrudaram-se de seu corpo. A cabeça fez a mesma coisa, mas devagar. Sentiu os cabelos castanhos desencostarem de seus dedos e, por alguns segundos, o olhar dela ficou preso ao chão.  
- É difícil descobrir que entre os Black não existem linhas tortas._

Já fazia tanto tempo. Nem sentia mais a angústia do começo e as lembranças não maltratavam tanto sua consciência como antes - mas ainda o faziam.  
Ela era apenas parte de um passado que ele abandonou – ou pelo menos assim pensava na maioria das vezes. Nas outras, achava que tinha sido abandonado.

_- VOCÊ O QUÊ?  
- Não me reprove. Ela é minha irmã e estava infeliz por todos os lados...  
- Noah! Você tem noção do que fez?!  
Segurava os braços da pequena entre os dedos sem se importar muito se a machucava. Os olhos ainda estavam arregalados. Sabia que ela não compreendia o motivo da voz alterada e tampouco a razão dele estar bravo.  
Crianças não entendem as preocupações dos adultos.  
Ela abaixou a cabeça com o olhar diferente.  
- Eu achei que Andie ficaria feliz assim.  
A voz soara fraca, sem força. Queria encontrar um fio de arrependimento, mas percebia apenas que estava triste pela aversão dele.  
- E achei que você a queria ver assim também.  
Observou a cabeça levantar e, então, o intenso anil mesclar-se entre brilho e opalescência. Largou os braços dela e caminhou até a cama.  
- Claro que quero – disse, abaixando o tom da voz. Sentou-se e apoiou os cotovelos sobre os joelhos e, então, deixou a cabeça encostar-se nas palmas das mãos. Respirou fundo –, mas você não podia ter feito isso. Sempre soube que as coisas na nossa família não funcionam com livre-arbítrio.  
Era difícil chamar aos Black de família, mas esforçou-se.  
- Mas funcionou assim para você.  
- Ah é?! Não sei se percebeu, menina, mas meu nome não está mais da tapeçaria.  
- Mas está livre para pensar e agir como quiser.  
Encarou-a._

A boneca era do tamanho da palma de sua mão e não entedia o porquê dela ter carregado aquele trapo costurado entre os braços por tanto tempo. Que apelo sentimental aquilo poderia conter?!

_- Mesmo assim, Noah. Era uma causa minha e eu estava preparado para enfrentá-los!  
- Mas, Six... Andrômeda é **minha** irmã!  
- Sei disso, mas você não entende o que isso vai lhe causar...  
Ajoelhou-se novamente e tentou aproximar-se dela, mas a pequena recuou.  
- Eu achei que você entenderia – a voz falhada, o olhar preso no ímpeto de seus olhos.  
- Noah... – Tentou acariciar os cabelos, porém ela não consentiu. - A causa não era sua...  
- Estranho, porque sempre achei que família era uma causa de todos.  
- Não quando a família é a nossa família.  
- Sinceramente, Six, você não pode julgar meus atos.  
- Acho que a minha experiência diz exatamente o contrário...  
- A sua experiência foi egocêntrica. A minha é empática.  
Ele ficou de pé e começou andar, desesperado._

Se tivesse tido alguma oportunidade, teria colocado-a longe daquela casa e daquelas pessoas. Teria deixado-a criança inocente e incorrupta para toda a vida. Não permitiria que tivesse crescido.

_- VOCÊ NÃO ENTEDE AS CONSEQÜÊNCIAS DISSO TUDO, NOAH!?  
A menina recuou alguns passos pelo susto. Não pretendera elevar a voz de tal maneira, mas não sabia ao certo se queria o mesmo destino dele para ela.  
- Desculpe... – aproximou-se dela, mas ela esquivou do toque no rosto. – Olhe, Noah, eu estou preocupado com você...  
- Não precisa. Nunca precisei de sua preocupação inexistente.  
Passou as mãos pelos cabelos e sorriu como demonstração de sua impaciência. Via ali, naquela criança, em sua voz e como se proclamava que o que tanto prezou nela começava a se dissipar.  
- Não vamos voltar a falar sobre isso.  
- Claro que não. Você não tem argumentos bons o bastante para dissuadir-me.  
Ela mordia o lábio inferior e olhava para janela, magoada.  
- Acho que você nem consegue fazer isso consigo mesmo.  
Ficou estático por um instante. Sabia do que ela falava.  
- Eu bem **sei** que me preocupei com você desde que nasceu. Sua ingratidão não vai me convencer do contrário.  
- Você já me disse tantas vezes que há coisas que são priores...  
- Olhe aqui! – Falou sério, apontando o dedo na cara dela. – Eu não vou ficar ouvindo você falar sobre esse ciúme meio doentio que você tem para com qualquer criatura feminina que se aproxime de mim, porque **não tem cabimento!** E, quanto ao que você vem fazendo em relação a sua irmã, eu realmente acho que você não tem noção alguma do que isso vai encadear. E se quer mesmo saber, agora estou pouco me lixando para o que vai acontecer, porque já não tenho mais vínculo algum com aquele pessoal!  
- Mas tem comigo.  
Surpreendeu-se com a resposta. Tentou dizer alguma cosia, mas a voz falhava na garganta em todas as tentativas.  
Ela levantou a cabeça, pretensiosa, e fitou-o com os olhos azuis a brilharem por algum motivo diferente. Ficaram encarando um ao outro até o momento em que ela sorriu.  
- É até interessante o modo como eu não quero acreditar que você é como eles tecem-no.  
Ele endireitou o corpo como resposta ao espanto que teve.  
- Eu sei exatamente o que acontecerá comigo e não espero que você, sei lá, me proteja diante deles...  
- Ah não?! Porque isso é estranho, já que você é quem entrou aqui no meu apartamento chorosa e desesperada.  
- É porque vão fazer o mesmo com Andie. Achei que você pudesse intervir por ela._

Trouxe a boneca para perto do peito e puxou o ar até sentir os pulmões completamente cheios. Era difícil acreditar que, em um piscar de olhos, a infância dela já estava interrompida.

_- Andie sempre soube do risco que corria.  
- Eu sei, mas...  
- E ela nunca foi adepta aos ideais Black.  
- Também sei disso, mas é que...  
- E ela também foi egoísta.  
- Não! – Disse rapidamente como se ouvisse alguma blasfêmia. -Ela **ama** ao Ted. Como isso pode ser egoísmo?  
- Ela se importou quando você a ajudou?  
Noah não respondeu.  
- Ela se importou com você mesmo sabendo que isso estragaria sua vida?  
Ainda permanecia em silêncio.  
Ele não queria sorrir, mas saber que estava derrotando a pequena era-lhe gratificante.  
- As pessoas nunca são totalmente puritanas, cara priminha...  
- Ela não sabe sobre a minha intervenção.  
As íris do moreno dilataram-se.  
- É por isso que vim aqui. Intervinda por ela e mantenha meu segredo.  
- Por que você fez isso?  
- Eu já disse! Andie não estava feliz...  
- Não, isso não é um motivo forte o bastante. Há outro. Conte-me.  
- Este **é** o motivo, _Sirius_. Se para você o sentimento alheio não importa, para mim, é essencial, principalmente quando ele é o de minha irmã.  
- Não. Até mesmo você não pode ser tão boa assim.  
-Eu não acredito no que estou ouvindo! Você, melhor do que ninguém, Six, sabe que faria isso por você e por ela.  
- Mesmo assim, Noah. Os humanos são diferentes, mas há certas regras que agem sobre todos eles, sem uma única exceção._

Ela tinha onze anos quando a família Black se desequilibrou. Tinha meros onze anos quando toda uma família foi abalada pelo _Lorde_.  
Começou a gargalhar ainda com o pedaço de pano no peito. Se soubesse como tudo terminaria, teria libertado a pequena de sua influência.  
Compreender acontecimentos e razões leva tempo – e infelizmente demorou demais. Se fosse mais perspicaz que arrogante na época, saberia interpretar melhor as expressões corporais da miúda, o tom de voz, o olhar e até respiração; e, quem sabe, agora, não estaria se lamentando pela pressa dela em partir.  
Sentou-se na cama e passou os olhos minuciosamente pela boneca. Com o dedo, colocou o olho saltado no lugar e até pensou em costurá-lo; mas para quê iria fazer aquilo?! Teria ainda esperança de que ela batesse a sua porta e dissesse que apenas queria atenção do primo?  
Por que não?! A idéia de voltar a vê-la agradava-lhe os ânimos. Olhou para a porta. E se aquilo simplesmente acontecesse agora?  
Riu com a possibilidade e, em seguida, sentiu-se envergonhado. Não poderia mostrar a ela como a boneca ficara.

_- Quem é?!  
A porta era alvo da pancadaria de um braço nervoso.  
- Sou eu, Six.  
Ele abriu e viu a figura infantil posta atrás desta.  
- Você não deveria voltar para Hogwarts hoje?  
- Deveria.  
Os dois olharam-se por alguns instantes até ela partir para o encontro com o corpo do rapaz. As mãos envolveram-no sem delongas e podia senti-la apertar-lhe os músculos como se quisesse fundir seu corpo com o dele.  
Por alguns segundos, ficou sem reação, mas preferiu abraçá-la também, fazendo um pequeno agrado entre os cabelos soltos. A cabeça mal chegava à altura de seus ombros, porém, fez um esforço para depositar um beijo no topo desta sem curvar as costas.  
- Eu faria de tudo por você e por ela, Six.  
A voz dela estava maleada e seus dizeres, sinceros.  
- Eu sei – sussurrou com um tom estranho.  
Ela afastou o rosto do peito dele e fitou-o com aqueles olhos azuis singulares.  
- Me desculpa por...  
- Tudo bem, Noah. Tudo bem... – ele a fez apoiar a cabeça sobre sei peito novamente e abraçou-a mais.  
E ela retribuiu.  
- Tome.  
Tirou das vestes uma bonequinha. A mesma que ganhara dele em seu terceiro natal.  
- Fique com ela.  
- Que presente estranho! – Zombou, mas aceitou-o.  
- Pois é. É correto escolher outras linhas retas para entender os motivos daquela outra que se seguia.  
Ela afastou-se de Sirius timidamente e, erguendo os pés até a ponta, depositou um beijo na bochecha áspera dele.  
Não houve som se estivesse presente algum terceiro para testemunhar a cena, mas, na cabeça dele, houvera um estalo; o choque entre os lábios dela e a sua bochecha.  
Aquele som, em particular, viria a se repetir várias vezes em sua mente, como momento de transição entre uma crença e uma verdade.  
Ela retornou os pés inteiros ao chão e saiu._

Ele levantou-se da cama e foi até a cozinha. Abriu uma gaveta, procurou por agulha e linha. Pensou em usar a varinha, mas o esforço mínimo deste ato não confortaria os pensamentos.  
Passou a linha pela cabeça minúscula da agulha e sentou-se numa cadeira. Arrumou a boneca na mão e, com um dedo, colocou o olho como onde costumava estar e, então, pôs-se a costurar. Vez ou outra, receava o espetar da agulha.  
Quando terminou, deixou os olhos ainda fixos sobre ela. Aproximou-a do rosto e não conseguiu sentir o pano áspero, mas podia ouvir o atrito entre a barba por fazer e o tecido. Trouxe a boneca para perto da ponta do nariz e, calmamente, inalou o seu cheiro. Acreditava estar empregando o cheiro doce da menina, mas apenas cheirava à mofo agora.  
Dirigiu-se para a pia da cozinha e, com um sabão em mãos, lavou-a. Ao terminar, deixou-a sobre a mesa e foi atrás da varinha. Sussurrou um feitiço e enxugou-a. Não queria esperar até o Sol nascer para vê-la limpa e seca.  
Abriu uma porta quase esquecida ao lado da geladeira. Adentrou ao pequeno cômodo. Pegou a caixa localizada na prateleira mais alta e olhou a boneca na mão. Passou o dedão envolta do contorno do rosto e quase pôde sentir a maciez _dela_.  
Sorriu.  
Tirou a tampa da caixa e colocou a boneca ali, deitada. Tampo-a e, depois, foi dormir no quarto.


End file.
